


Trouble of a Different Kind

by Tarlan



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Duke had always been a trouble for Nathan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfinessy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elfinessy).



He and Duke had a troubled past of the different kind, the normal kind. He recalled the way they could be friends one moment and enemies the next, their lives always revolving around each other in some form or another. A real trouble had shown him how hard it would be to lose Duke, recalling how it felt when Nathan died in his arms, and yet Nathan had managed to wear the denial like a suit of armor protecting his heart, focusing on Audrey in an almost desperate need for her to be the love of his life.

His armor grew a few more inches thicker when he was forced to kill Duke to stop him being used by Croatoan. He had shied away from the memory of Duke's life leaving his eyes, viciously shoving down the pain inside with platitudes that it was all for the greater good, all for Haven. As the new barn took form within the Haven Armory, powered by Audrey's love, he should have been thinking of only her but instead he found himself wishing Duke was here to see the end of the Troubles, and once he allowed that small chink in his armor, the whole shell cracked open and all those messy emotions spilled out. Duke should have been there and as the new barn drew in the last of the aether, he found himself wishing for Duke with all his heart.

The Armory vanished, taking with it the last of the aether and removing the Troubles from Haven forever, and Nathan touched his own face when he realized he could feel the hot tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Nathan?"

Shock rippled through him at the sound of a so familiar voice and Nathan spun round to find Duke standing right behind him, alive and whole and looking just as surprised. Duke patted down his body before tentatively reaching out to touch Nathan. His touch felt like an electric charge, zapping through Nathan, shocking him into motion as he pulled Duke into his arms and hugged him, holding on so tight he doubted either of them could breathe and yet he was unwilling to let go, afraid Duke would vanish forever this time. Eventually he had to pull back, but instead of shock all he felt was joy when Duke kissed him hard upon the lips.

In the days that followed the rest seemed to fall into place, feeling Duke's touch where he'd only felt Audrey before, soft yet demanding, and more precious because he knew he had a choice now. He could feel anything and anyone and yet it was only Duke he wanted wrapped around him. Only Duke's warm skin sliding against his own.

When Paige and her son came to town he hissed as she slammed his hand in her car door, mirroring the first time he met Audrey. Though the spark of that lost love fired through him it was with a muted sense of nostalgia because Paige wasn't Audrey, or Mara, or Sarah. Yet he knew he would love her, and so would Duke... but he also knew now he would love Duke more.

END  
 


End file.
